Replacement
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Everett Anderson comes to Sebastian to try to shake his mind off of Blaine, but his touch just doesn't feel right.


Everett sighed as he stopped in front of the door, pausing a moment before bringing his hand up, knocking on it. There was only a brief pause before it cracked open. Sebastian peeked out, grinning before opening the door all the way. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame to block the path as his eyes scanned Everett up and down. "I knew you'd change your mind. They all do. I'm just too damn irresistible."

Everett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Can I come in?" His arms crossed over his chest, and he looked down the hallway.

"Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, Ev? Might as well try. You don't know how many people would kill to have me suck them off." Scowling, Everett pushed his way into the room, shoving Sebastian out of the way. Before he could get all the way in, Sebastian had reached out, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back. The door slammed shut, and Everett found himself pressed against it, hands holding his shoulders firmly in place.

"Fuck." Everett moaned as Sebastian's knee slipped in between his legs, applying light pressure. Sebastian leaned forward, nipping at Everett's lips before sucking on the lower one.

"What changed your mind, pretty boy?" His lips dropped to Everett's neck, and he bit down hard, making Everett whimper. His hands reached for Sebastian's waist, and his nails dug in.

"I figured I was up for some fun. Besides, you offered -" He gasped as Sebastian's hand reached up, pulling through his hair, his knee pressing down slightly more.

"Well, you're not your brother, but -"

"I'm not? And here I was having a fucking identity crisis," Everett snapped, his hands sliding down Sebastian's ass and slipping into his back pockets. Sebastian's knee dropped, and Everett pulled him closer, rolling their hips together. They both let out a low moan, and Sebastian moved back up, his tongue tracing the shell of Everett's ear.

"Well, I'm just saying, he's got quite a reputation at this school. The Warblers won't shut up about him." Everett scowled, and one of his hands went up to Sebastian's hair, running through it, ignoring the feel of the hair products against his fingers. They were different than he was used to, though. They didn't feel like -

"Well, the Warblers can suck my dick."

"I'd bet half of them already have. Blaine's not the only one with a reputation. Though, dare I say, yours is a bit less innocent." Sebastian gave him a look, smirking slightly. That smirk fell quickly though as he continued. "Besides, Blaine has Katrina or whatever his name is."

"Kurt."

"Yeah, him." Sebastian moved to Everett's lips again, using his tongue to pry them open before slowly easing out his tongue and sucking lightly on it. "Monogamy is boring as hell. He doesn't want to fuck around because apparently when you're in love, you can't."

"Loving and fucking have nothing to do with each other," Everett said, his voice defensive as he rolled their hips together again. His fingers worked up at Sebastian's blazer, unbuttoning it and slipping it off his shoulders. Sebastian groaned, and his hands went to mimic Everett's by working at his blazer.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian undid the top few buttons of Everett's shirt, the blazer already on the floor, and he bent down, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders before biting at his collar.

"You can love someone and - fuck!" Everett's hips jerked forward as Sebastian's hand fell down, palming him over his pants as he traced Everett's collar bone slowly with his tongue. "You can love someone and f - fuck someone else." He whimpered and let his head fall back against the door. Sebastian suddenly pulled back and smirked. Everett's eyes looked up at him, and he let out a protesting sound at the lack of contact.

"I forgot. You would know." Everett's eyes instantly narrowed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's not exactly a secret that you and Blaine used to be a _thing. _Only Blaine found someone and you got left behind." Sebastian battered his eyelashes and attempted a pout before chuckling.

"Fuck you," Everett growled, his hands reaching out, pushing Sebastian back. Sebastian took it in his stride, moving forward again and tilting Everett's chin up, kissing him.

"Wouldn't you love that..." He continued working at unbuttoning Everett's shirt, slipping it to the floor and bending down, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Everett's complaint got lost somewhere in his throat, and instead he arched his back, his hands moving back to Sebastian's hair, his fingers curling.

Sebastian trailed down, nipping and kissing at his chest, leaving a few red marks. His tongue swirled around his navel, and he moved to Everett's hipbone. His hands played at the waistband as he mouthed Everett's cock over his boxers. Everett felt his stomach instantly tighten, and his fingers tightened around Sebastian's hair.

"What, speechless already, Evvy?" Sebastian said, and he gave a final tug, freeing Everett's cock. His tongue traced up his thighs, and he nipped at the skin. Everett pushed him backwards, and he let himself fall into the bed, his legs dangling over. This time, Sebastian placed his hands on Everett's hips, not pausing before he took him whole. His tongue pressed against the underside as he took as much as he could in his mouth.

The back of his throat hit against the head, and his eyes looked up at Everett as he smirked. A low hum came from the back of his throat, and as heat started to spread across his body, his fingers gripped the sheets. His breath seemed to stop in his throat, and his hips arched upwards.

After a moment, his hand went to rest at the back of Sebastian's head, running through his hair before he shoved it down. Sebastian gagged around him before taking it. Everett could feel his throat loosen, and he shivered. After a moment, he pulled almost all the way out and let Sebastian's tongue dance over the tip, smearing the precum before he shoved it back down.

They set a steady rhythm, and he watched his cock slowly disappear over and over into Sebastian's mouth. His lips tightened, and he hallowed his cheeks, doing the best to take him. Everett's muscles tightened, and he could feel his body starting to get tense. He knew he was getting closer, and he let his fingers let loose a little. Sebastian took control for a moment or two longer, and one of his hands fell down to his own pants as he desperately tried palming himself over the fabric.

When he finally pulled back with a wet pop, Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he let out a low hiss of breath. "Aren't you glad you came?" Sebastian asked, licking his lips. He moved over to the drawers.

"Just shut up and find the lube." Sebastian pulled out some condoms and a lube and turned around, cocking an eyebrow.

"You were saying?" Everett hated that self-satisfied look he got on his face. As Sebastian leaned back down and pulled him closer, kissing him, he hated the way his lips felt dry. Shoving those thoughts aside, he unbuttoned Sebastian's pants, tugging those and his boxers down. Sebastian arched himself off of the bed as he grabbed the lube, and they slid to the ground.

"I hate you," Everett growled, pushing him down and pressing their lips together again. He slowly kneaded Sebastian's lower lip between his teeth. After a moment, he pulled slightly back, still sucking on it, and his fingers trailed down Sebastian's chest. He felt Sebastian shiver under his touch, and with a growl, he shoved back, pressing Everett to the bed this time.

"I really might need to teach you a lesson if you keep on acting like that," Sebastian said, his eyes flashing. His hand fell down stroking Everett's cock for a minute before he drew back. "Flip." Everett groaned but complied, quickly moving so that his ass was exposed. He heard Sebastian chuckle, and he propped up on his elbows. There was a squelching sound, and he felt Sebastian's fingers slowly prod at him before entering.

The slight burn was there. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to thrust upward and get rid of it. Understanding what he meant, Sebastian immediately began to twist them, stretching him out. A low hiss of breath left Everett's lips. Blaine had always been gentler, but he wasn't about to get Blaine anytime soon.

Sebastian added a third finger and quickly curled them as well. Everett bit back a moan as he arched upward, and the fingers slid out. After a moment, there was the sound of the condom's package tearing, and he waited. Sure enough, Sebastian's hands slid down his back moments later, slowly settling on his ass and parting his cheeks. He let out a low growl before pressing forward, positioning himself.

Everett pushed backwards, taking him in one quick movement. His fingers curled around the sheets, and his eyes closed tightly. For a moment he felt as if he'd forgotten to breathe, and then he was rocking slightly against him. Sebastian's nails ran down his back, and he arched upwards into their touch as Sebastian pulled out. He slammed back in, and he set a quick pace.

His thrusts were deep and erratic, and his fingers moved constantly across his skin. Where they went, Everett's skin tingled, and he let out low moans. "Moaning like a little cockslut," Sebastian said, his voice coming out breathy as he thrust back in.

"Don't you dare." It was hard to come up with comebacks when his brain was going fuzzy. He could just feel pressure build inside of him, and he tilted his hair back. Sebastian's hand reached out, grabbing him by his hair and tugging him backwards. Their lips met in a rough kiss, and Sebastian's teeth scraped against it. "Bastard," he managed to choke out when Sebastian pulled back.

Sebastian just managed a little chuckle, and his hand reached down, wrapping around Everett's cock. They moved in sync, his hand matching his thrusts. His thumb ran over the slit, and he played across it several times, making Everett shudder.

"Fuck."

"Wait." Before Everett understood what Sebastian's words meant, Sebastian had pulled out, and Everett whined at the loss. Sebastian lay flat on his back, tugging Everett over him. "Ride me." Everett was in no position to argue, and while part of him wanted to lash out and take everything out on Sebastian as that damn smirk persistently stayed on his face, he simply nodded.

He impaled himself down on it, and Sebastian's head fell against the bed. He whimpered as Everett's muscles strained. He pulled in and out, grunting as he gripped Sebastian's thighs. His body ached with the effort, and he could feel sweat trickle down his chin. Still, his body was on edge, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was suddenly crying out, his back arching. He came on Sebastian's hand and chest. Still, he continued riding him through his orgasm, and it was only moments later that Sebastian tensed up.

Sebastian fell limply down and he panted. Everett slowly pulled himself off, starting to feel sensitive, and he rolled the condom off of Sebastian, tossing it before he fell against his chest. Sebastian let out a grunt and shifted him so that they were both on their sides. His eyes were already shut, and Everett looked at him for a moment longer before tilting against him.

Sebastian's arms reached out and ran through Everett's hair. "Not half that bad," he mused, opening his eyes and yawning for a moment. Everett's eyes fell down to the bed.

"Whatever." His throat closed as he tried to push everything away. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine that things were different. Yet even the arms that subsequently wrapped around him felt wrong.


End file.
